Broken, But Still Good
by Arielara Lupin
Summary: They thought he had perished in the war. Their little family torn apart by the loss of him. Husband, Father, Friend. What happens when the man they thought dead begins to breathe again? Short one shot I do not own Harry Potter or any of JKRs fabulous creations.


All eyes were on the two powerful wizards, locked in a stand off. This was it.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

The two spells connected, neither wizard backing down. Harry pushed every bit of his magic into the spell. Suddenly Voldrmorts wand split and the spell hit him full strength. He froze, a look of shock on his snake like face. His body turned to ash and blew away in the wind. Sounds of cheering rang throughout Hogwarts as the Light persevered.

Fighters helped those injured get treatment, and carried the ones they had lost to a specific place for mourning. Too many had perished. Colin Creevy, Fred Weasley, Lavender Brown, to name a few. One of the bodies recovered was that of Remus Lupin. Everyone felt the loss. Harry and Hermione sunk to their knees in grief, holding each other tightly. They had lost the last Marauder, their friend, mentor and parental figure. Remus' body was laid beside Fred Weasley's. Harry stayed with him for some time.

In his grief he began to imagine Remus's chest fill with air and life once more. This hallucination made him cry harder. He bowed his head, hands in his hair as he cried for the last connection to his parents.

"Harry?"

Great. Now he knew he was hallucinating. The quiet raspy voice could only belong to Remus. Not raising his head, Harry pulled his hair. A hand reached his and untangled it from his hair, and pulled him into an embrace.

"Shhh. Cub. It's ok. I am here. It's over now."

Harry cried harder. The hallucination was worse now. He could hear his voice, smell him in the chest of the person who held him. Maybe he was crazy. Maybe he had finally broken.

A gasp sounded out from behind Harry and a disbelieving voice cried out.

"REMUS! Oh Merlin! How can this be?"

Puzzled, Harry opened his eyes, and raised his head. His red rimmed eyes meeting those of Remus Lupin's.

"Remus? REMUS!" Harry cried in joy. Hermione fell beside him and was pulled into the embrace with Harry.

"I don't know how or why, but I am here and alive. I told you I would always be there for you Cub."

Harry and Hermione hugged him for what seemed like an eternity. Hermione pulled back, and quickly summoned her Patronus to fetch a healer.

Once he had been declared miraculously fine, Remus took Harry and Hermione by the hands and disapperated. They appeared before a small home. The door flung open and a blue haired witch threw herself off the porch and into his arms.

"Dora." Remus held her as he breathed in her calming scent. She pulled away and lead the three into the house. Remus moved down the hall and came back with a tiny sleeping infant cradled close. He sat on the couch and pulled Dora, Harry and Hermione close. Home. He was home. His pack, while smaller now, was still intact.

Life settled in somewhat in the next few weeks. The little family refused to leave each other. They only left their house to attend the funerals of the fallen. The fear that it had been a dream and they had truly lost Remus was very real.

Many months passed, and life began to return to somewhat normal. Harry and Hermione were finally venturing away from the home on their own. Dora had returned to work. Remus's full moon transformations were painless.

Kinglsey had taken the time to visit them at home. Remus, Harry, and Hermione had all been awarded Order of Merlin's. Along with that came a substantial monetary reward. This money along with the money Sirius had left for him enabled Remus to stay at home with his family. He spent the day with Teddy, giving his son so much love that it was no wonder the baby smiled so often. He told Teddy stories of his Uncle's and his Aunt Lily. Told him about his godparents, Harry and Hermione.

At night he had dinner with his wife, son, Harry and Hermione. He cradled Teddy close inhaling his baby smell, before tucking him into his crib. He kissed Harry and Hermione on the foreheads before laying in bed with his wife. Each night he pulled her close, allowed the sounds and smell of the house filling his senses. And for the first time in a very long time, Remus Lupin slept. Content that life was finally good. 


End file.
